The Blue Pirate
by finlaure
Summary: In 1785 Captain Tony DiNozzo's ship is intercepted by the famous Blue Pirate. Avast ye mateys, thar be slash here. This be yar quarter given to turn away now, for it will surely shiver ye timbers.
1. Chapter 1 Sails Ahoy!

Ffn post version

Chapter one

For Hawk Soaring

A/N - This is an AU with the characters still as close to character as possible, except for a word of warning that this Gibbs is very different. And it is the late 18th century, presently 1785. This is to become part of a much larger story eventually which is already being written.

A/N 2– thank you to Wikipedia … without whom, I would have just guessed,,, more than I did anyway.

Fandom – NCIS

Author- finlaure

betas- bettyboop and skyking

Genre—AU set in late 18th century

Pairings - M/F, M/M (It WILL be slash, don't like don't read)

Rating – starts pg13 will be M by chapter 3

Warnings – language, non-sexual non-con Whipping, War violence, mention of past child abuse, slavery, dub-con sex, nudity, rape, murder, suicidal thoughts, illness, drinking, drugs, kidnapping, tattooing and Pirates. And I have only gotten to the fourth chapter.

**_The Blue Pirate_**

Captain Anthony DiNozzo looked over the horizon with a growing sense of dread in his mind. This voyage was nearly over and had been eerily uneventful. Eerily, he thought, because it was bad luck to have a female onboard a ship. And he had not only a woman, one Miss Abigail Scuito of New Orleans, but also her chaperon and uncle, Doctor Donald Mallard of Edinburgh. The Doctor had petitioned his Uncle's company for her immediate passage home when his visiting niece had received word that her mother was ailing after a difficult childbirth. The Doctor had also brought along his very young assistant, Jimmy Palmer, who wanted to help Dr. Mallard set up a practice in New Orleans.

This assignment had seemed like a great shot towards further promotion in the company at first. Just deliver the three passengers to New Orleans along with the rest of the cargo for the Paddington Trading Company of London. He figured these were the last days of open trade before some sort of war broke out again either with Spain or the tiny country of America. In the early 1780's it had become harder and harder for his maternal side of the family trading company to make any profits with the growing tensions with foreign countries.

"Sails ahoy! Sails ahoy Captain!" First mate Timothy McGee yells from the crow's nest. His book beat him to the deck falling at the feet of his captain who picked it up and whacked Tim across the head with it.

"How long has that ship been visible and how long have you been up there reading?" Tony reprimanded his First mate and then pushed the book toward the young man, "Go get me my telescope quickly!" _and pray it is another English ship or at worst Spanish. _

The deck quickly filled with crew and the three passengers as the other ship came closer into view. The Doctor rushes to the Captain's side.

"What flag is flying my boy? Can you see the flag?" the older gentleman asked gripping the railing.

Even with his extremely excellent vision Tony had to readjust his scope to try and determine the nationality of the approaching ship.

Suddenly, Captain Anthony face paled then he shut his telescope.

"What is it my dear boy? If they are Spanish I personally know many high ranking officials with whom I can negotiate. In fact they are going to help me set up my new"

"Take Lady Abigail, Palmer and yourself to the laundry room and barricade the door. And Pray Doctor, pray." Tony said while rushing towards this room.

"Who is it?" The Doctor asked again.

"It is the Blue Pirate. Pray for your souls." Captain DiNozzo answered while he loaded his pistols.


	2. Chapter 2 The Devil Himself

Ffn chapter 2

Fandom – NCIS

Author- finlaure

Betas- bettyboop and skyking

Genre—AU set in late 18th century, currently 1785

Pairings - M/F, M/M (It WILL be slash, don't like don't read)

Rating – starts pg13 will be M by chapter 4

Warnings – language, non-sexual non-con Whipping, War violence, mention of past child abuse, slavery, dub-con sex, nudity, rape, murder, suicidal thoughts, illness, drinking, drugs, kidnapping, tattooing and Pirates. And I have only gotten to the fourth chapter.

A/N - This is an AU with the characters still as close to character as possible, except for a word of warning that this Gibbs is very different. And it is the late 18th century, presently 1785. This is to become part of a much larger story eventually which is already being written.

A/N 2– thank you to Wikipedia … without whom, I would have just guessed,,, more than I did anyway.

This is an AU with the characters still as close to character as possible, except for a word of warning that this Gibbs is very different. And it is the late 18th century. This is to become part of a much larger story eventually.

**The Blue Pirate Chapter 2**

Tony heard the whip before he felt it hit his shoulders. The spray of the oceans waves' added insult to injury as the salt began to add to the horrible sting. With the second and third lashes he felt the salt that must have been crusted on to the whip from it hanging on the pirate's hip year after year. Tony did not know if he would survive the entire punishment that had been ordered. Twenty lashes from a salt encrusted bullwhip was a heavy payment, but the alternative was unthinkable. He was Captain of his ship and would not surrender the virtues of his passengers, no matter how unwanted said passengers had been at first. He was a gentleman and would not let a lady be ravished in order to save his own skin.

No matter how literal the pirate had now made that statement. He now realized he should have also kept his insults at a minimum when dealing with the rouge pirate. No one had ever accused him of being able to keep his mouth shut, no matter how hard they beat him. He would not take back striking the lowlife when he reached for the lady. At the count of ten lashes the pirate stopped to take a drink of rum from a bottle, which Tony knew had been taken from his ship's cargo.

"Will ya yield the rest of your cargo of rum to forgo the rest of the lashes?" The steely eyed man asked with a laugh.

"It's not mine to give." Tony replied knowing that this trip might be last for the Paddington Trading Company. War was brewing with both Spain and America and that would be the last nails in the coffin for his mother's family's stores in England. Then he considered the crates of rum in contrast to his shredded back.

"Very well." The pirate replied with another lash harder than the previous ten that had hit the Captain's already bloodied back. Tony started struggling with the ropes that bound his hands and arms. The twelfth hit harder than any of the previous.

"Wait!" Tony finally screams. He had managed to hold his voice until then impressing even himself since his uncle's strokes had often been this close to this. '_And the family wondered why I wanted to go out to sea'. _He also had his crew to think of, poor Palmer had started sobbing shortly after the Lady Abigail had started crying, probably sure the brave captain was breathing his last. Even his first mate Timothy was sniffling, though probably more at the thought he would have to take over if his captain died. The lad was much, much better fit to be at a university than out on the ocean, but he had a mother and sister to support now that his father had died in the shipwreck as had Tony's father.

Tony jumps out of his pain induced reverie as a voice asks in his ear, "Now what deal are ya willing to make?"

"I have taken over half the lashes. Take half the rum and be gone."

"You insulted me in front of my crew and then had the bad judgment to hit me. You think I should let you go with half of my vengeance taken?" He says taking another long swig of the rum, "and only half of this wonderful rum?"

"I will apologize for insulting your manhood." Tony says only to be hit over the back of the head with the end of the whip.

"Never say you are sorry. It's a sign of weakness." The pirate captain growls in Tony's ear, "And you my boy are anything but weak."

Tony shivers as the older man runs the whip across the sweat drenched chest causing drops to fall from the thick thatch of hair. The younger captain raises his jaw defiantly even as his body begins to betray him.

Leaning close to Tony's ear the pirate whispers, "Maybe I asked for the wrong ass to warm my bed?" and then tweaks a pert dark brown nipple of the bound captain.


	3. Chapter 3 The Deal Struck

Ffn submit of Chapter 3

A/N - This is an AU with the characters still as close to canon as possible, except for a word of warning that this Gibbs is very different. And it is the late 18th century, presently 1785.

A/N 2– thank you to Wikipedia … without whom, I would have just guessed, more than I did anyway.

**A/N 3 –**I took a little liberty with some dates, but I had to have it, and this is fiction. Cookies if you find it.

Author- finlaure

Genre—AU set in late 18th century

Pairings - M/F, M/M (It WILL be slash, don't like don't read)

Rating – started pg13 Now R will be M very soon!

Warnings – language, non-sexual non-con Whipping, War violence, mention of past child abuse, slavery, dub-con sex, nudity, rape, murder, suicidal thoughts, illness, drinking, drugs, kidnapping, tattooing and Pirates. And I have only gotten to the fourth chapter.

Thank you to my betas – bettyboop and skyking

Disclaimer for the entire story, they are not mine, I am not making a cent from this. And any resemblance to any person past or present, living or dead, or undead, is pure coincidence. If they were mine they would have much more fun on the show, even if it would have to rated TVMA.

**Last on "The Blue Pirate"**

"_You insulted me in front of my crew and then had the bad judgment to hit me. You think I should let you go with half of my vengeance taken?" He says taking another long swig of the rum, "and only half of this wonderful rum?"_

"_I will apologize for insulting your manhood." Tony says only to be hit over the back of the head with the end of the whip._

"_Never say you are sorry. It's a sign of weakness." The pirate captain growls in Tony's ear, "And you my boy are anything but weak."_

_Tony shivers as the older man runs the whip across the sweat drenched chest causing drops to fall from the thick thatch of hair. The younger captain raises his jaw defiantly even as his body begins to betray him._

_Leaning close to Tony's ear the blue eyed pirate whispers, "Maybe I asked for the wrong ass to warm my bed?" and then tweaks a pert dark brown nipple of the bound captain._

**Chapter Three The Deal Struck**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had not started out life as a pirate. In fact less than five years ago he had been a proud member of the United States Marine Corps recently formed in 1775 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He had joined as soon as word of the Declaration of Independence had reached his small home town in the fall of 1776. He then married his sweetheart and quickly he was a husband and father of a very happy Pennsylvanian family.

His wife Shannon was so proud to see her husband march off to war dressed in his uniform. The typical uniform was a short green coat with white trim facings which included the lapels, cuffs, and coat lining, and a high leather collar to protect against sword slashes. It was supposed to keep a man's head erect, but he seemed to think it was just a huge pain, in the neck. His uniform was finished off with a white waistcoat, white short breeches, woolen stockings and a short black gaiter. Being an enlisted man his hat was round, black and had the brim pinned on one side.

Then in the early spring of 1781 while he was away serving on a ship his wife and daughter were killed by two British renegades. After he received the news the men of his unit said he went mad. The rumors were that after coming home and burying his family the grief ridden man hunted down and killed the two renegades with his knife and bare hands.

The facts that were known were that Jethro Gibbs took what monies he could raise and bought a ship. His father had given him his life savings to help his only son run from the rumors of murder. Jackson Gibbs was also worried about his son sitting on the beach day after day staring at this pistol.

His mother-in-law, Joann Fielding had always blamed him for taking away her girls because he was not there to protect them when they needed him the most. An interesting rumor among the townsfolk of the area was that she had given him a substantial amount of money once she heard of the revenge he had taken on behalf of her girls. Unsure of his safety and sanity Jethro Gibbs fled the East Coast and made his way to an older friend he had briefly served with in the Marines.

Mike Franks was a devil of a man with a tender heart only for women, rum and his granddaughter. He had believed fervently in the fight for independence for the fledging country of America. He had kept his spirits fighting even when his only son had frozen on the way to Valley Forge. Mike had kept fighting right up to the point that a misfire of his flintlock pistol took his right index finger off. The ship's doctor said he was lucky that he could still use his hand. Mike didn't think so, especially when the Marines said now that his fighting would be seriously impaired, he was to be discharged. Mike took the pitiful amount of money he had and made his way back to his homeland near the growing port city of New Orleans. He settled in the outskirts of the growing port city and set up a small home with this now widowed daughter in law and young granddaughter.

Presently with a special left handed pistol and reinforced reworked right handed sword Franks helped to 'over see certain shipments' that may or may not be totally legal. He was often found in the company of pirates and had no legal or moral code but his own now. But when his friend came to him needing solace from his recent widowhood and concealment from the British and Americans that suspected him of the murder of the two British soldiers, he took Gibbs into his home and circle of friends.

Mike had helped Gibbs trade his small boat for a 'working position' with his friends and a large ship, 'The Soaring Hawk' to raid British, Spanish and any other unfortunate souls who happened to cross the now feared Blue Pirate's path.

Now Anthony DiNozzo had incurred the wrath of the Blue Pirate, and will be lucky to survive the confrontation.

Gibbs surveys the whipped back of the brave young captain bound before him. If he inflicted any more damage on that muscular back the younger man might never recover. On the other hand the English captain stirs both hatred and something else that Gibbs hasn't felt in a while. Those conflicting feelings of admiration and even attraction battle with the hatred he has toward the nationality and the captain he considers a dire enemy. These feelings all war in his mind as he stares at the blood and sweat that covers the heaving chest of the other man.

Making a snap decision he steps even closer to the bound man and asks him quite questions. The other captain holds his breath for a minute considering the offers and all of the consequences they could hold. Tony then nods his head in the affirmative as he whispers something and then bows his head in shame.

The Blue Pirate slowly rewinds the whip and reattaches it to his belt loop. He then reaches up and unties the ripped shirt that holds the younger man's arms above his head. Gibbs catches the man as he falls and lowers him to the deck of the ship.

Standing up he wipes the blood on his hands off onto his pants then says, "Captain DiNozzo has offered himself," Gibbs stops while his men cheer and Tony's crew begins to mourn, "and all of the rum and silver cutlery on board his ship, for the release and safety of his passengers and crew to the port of New Orleans."

"Please Sir I am a Doctor. Have mercy and allow me to tend to the wounds." Doctor Mallard pleads stepping forward a few steps.

"Very well. I am not above mercy since he has acquiesced so very nicely." Gibbs steps away from his new prisoner to allow the doctor some room then begins to order his men, "Mr. Burley, lead the collection of the rum and silver. Mr. Langer, see to readying the ships to get underway as soon as Burley is done. Mr. Werth,"

"Yes Sir," the young man and latest addition to the pirate crew answers. Gibbs thinks he will make a good gunners mate if he can learn from his Gunnery Master Callen.

"Watch the doctor and make sure that he and Captain Anthony do not try any stupid tricks. And as soon as the good doctor is finished take our new captive to my quarters."

"Aye aye Sir." The young man answers walking over to the half conscious man as the doctor calls for his young assistant Mr. Palmer to hurry and bring his bag and a bucket of boiled sea water from the galley.

"Which one of ya is Pacci?" Gibbs asks of the men of the English crew which had been kept back by sword point and pistol barrel since the fateful boarding of their vessel.

"I am." A middle aged man answers stepping forward.

"Your former captain has left you in charge. As soon as the transfer is completed I highly suggest you head for New Orleans and hold no thought of rescue of your captain. You saw how easily your ship was captured once. I will not be so merciful if you even think to attack my ship."

"Mr. Balboa, since the good captain will be coming with us go pack up his entire cabin and bring it to my room and what is left put in my store room."

"Aye Captain," Another young man with black hair answers.

At that moment Lady Abigail brakes free of the arms of Mr. McGee and runs towards Gibbs to begin pounding on his chest with her small fists and screaming at him, "Captain DiNozzo is the most honorable man in the world he only struck you when you meant to take me. You have already beaten him, don't take him away."

As the pirate gently holds her hands back stopping the attack, Abby finally swoons at the pirate's feet begging, "Please oh Please have leniency and allow Captain DiNozzo to go free."

"My dear lady, Captain DiNozzo has offered himself for the freedom of his crew and passengers and should not be remembered for that brave act with tears." The Pirate says helping her to her feet and gently wiping her face, "Here Mr. McGee take Lady Abigail below deck to her quarters to make sure none of my men decide to add her to the list of goods."

"I beg you make his death quick, he has been my best friend since childhood." Timothy asks the pirate captain. This has the immediate effect of making Lady Abigail scream and faint in McGee's arms.

"I have no plans of killing your friend, now get her below deck." Gibbs instructs the young man. He has no time for the histrionics of the woman at this point. He walks over to the doctor and watches as the last of the blood is washed from the powerful back by the doctors assistant.

"The dear man passed out before I started the stitches on his shoulder. This is a good thing actually because I am running short of my supply of carbolic catgut. It is a recent finding of Dr. Joseph Lister. Do you know he also has revolutionized the disinfecting of a surgical room dropping the mortality rate to…" Ducky informs the Pirate.

"I am sure this is very interesting to you, but what I want to know is when I can move him?" Gibbs asks the doctor.

"Give me half an hour to make sure the stitches will stay. I do not think that you want to be redoing them in a few days. Also I will give you a diluted serum of carbolic acid to put on them should they redden or at worse open. I heard you assure Timothy that you are not going to execute the captain. May I inquire as to what you intend to do with him? He will not be fit to do heavy lifting for two to three weeks."

"Oh I have something else planned for him." He answers with a leer and a chuckle.

"Oh my! I beg you not to perpetrate such an abomination onto this good Christian man!" The doctor exclaims, only causing the pirate to laugh.

"I told the good Christian captain exactly what his surrender would entail and he agreed to it."

"It was under duress, severe duress since…" Dr. Mallard begins to protest.

"Duress. Don't you or your nationality dare to tell me about duress." Gibbs bellows back at the doctor. Then he steps into the doctor's personal space and says, "My wife and eight year old daughter were both raped and murdered by British soldiers! I know all about duress."

"This man did not," the doctor tries one more time stepping quickly back from the enraged pirate.

"Enough!" Captain Gibbs yells, "He made his deal, he will live with it. Mr. Werth, bring over our new captive the moment the doctor is done or within the hour whichever is first."

"Yes Gibbs. I certainly will." Damon Werth draws his sword and stands at attention carefully watching the doctor tend to his patient.


	4. Chapter 4 The Prize Taken

A/N - This is an AU with the characters still as close to canon as possible, except for a word of warning that this Gibbs is very different. And it is the late 18th century, presently 1785.

A/N 2– thank you to Wikipedia … without whom, I would have just guessed, more than I did anyway.

Author- finlaure

Genre—AU set in late 18th century

Pairings - M/F, M/M (It WILL be slash, don't like don't read)

Rating – started pg13 Now M! _**NOTE I HAVE CUT OUT A PART OF THIS CHAPTER**__** in order to remain within FFN rules! **_**If you wish to read the COMPLETE chapter PM me or look for me on WWOMB as finlaure**

Warnings – language, non-sexual non-con Whipping, War violence, mention of past child abuse, slavery, dub-con sex, nudity, rape, murder, suicidal thoughts, illness, drinking, drugs, kidnapping, tattooing and Pirates. And I have only gotten to the 6th chapter. Not all of this is allowed to appear on this site so it won't.

Thank you to my betas – bettyboop and skyking

Disclaimer for the entire story, they are not mine, I am not making a cent from this. And any resemblance to any person past or present, living or dead, or undead, is pure coincidence. If they were mine they would have much more fun on the show, even if it would have to rated TVMA.

**Chapter 4 **

The Blue Pirate Captain Jethro Gibbs crosses over to his ship and storms into his cabin. He takes off his jacket and shirt which had become covered in the other captain's blood and sweat as well as his own sweat while delivering the whipping. He pours some boiled water into a basin and washes the blood off of his arms and hands.

"Ned!" Gibbs opens his door and yells, "Ned get ya lazy bones in here or throw yourself overboard!"

"Yes Sir." The young man says hurrying down the small hallway, "What do you need sir?"

"Try to get the blood out of this shirt after you have put clean sheets on the mattress being brought over and freshened up the cabin. I am going to be having a guest soon."

"Did you take that outspoken, unladylike Creole as a prize Sir?" Ned asks already stripping the old sheets off of the captain's mattress. Although being the youngest of the crew, Ned feels privileged having been picked to be the captain's cabin boy.

"No I took Captain DiNozzo and he should be here soon so hurry up." Gibbs replies gruffly while swatting the young man on the back of the head.

Ned is not surprised by the choice of his Captain. He had used various methods to earn him this position as cabin boy and knew the blue eyed man rather take a man than a woman to his bed. If you were a female the only way you stand a chance with the pirate captain was to have red hair and a fiery temper.

"Sir where do," Ned begins.

"Why don't you set yourself in my store room," Gibbs says with a quick kiss to Ned, "You'll likely get more sleep there over the next few weeks, and go ahead and take that mattress. I am having the other captain's possessions all brought over. Seems he was part of a rich family and likes his wealth."

The first thing that Anthony DiNozzo realizes upon waking is that his back is killing him. He wonders if there was an accident on deck. He takes a small whiff of the air and recognizes most of the smells as his own and a few that don't belong. The overwhelming smell of the medicine on his back could account for the other fumes. The repugnant vapors also add to the cotton taste in his mouth. He moves his feet and feels the luxurious sheets that he had insisted be brought from his home. He barely pushes down and the softness of his own mattress. The sounds of a gently rocking ship assure him he is still on board. The constant lap of waves and soft groans of the timbers are all ingrained to him by now.

He cracks his eye open to look around the room. It is apparently night time and it is dim in the room. He opens his eyes further and sees his clothes laid out over his sea chests. That would not be unusual if it had been laundry day so he doesn't try to open his eyes again. He tries to raise his head but the stifling pain in his shoulders and back immobilize him.

Tony realizes that he is naked under the sheet which is drawn up to his waist. He is just fine with laying here another few years until the pain recedes but his bladder is screaming at him for relief. He just hopes whatever mutilation has happened to his back will heal quickly. As his bladder makes its need known again Tony opens his eyes again and hopes that Tim is not off flirting over their female passenger.

Tim would make a good captain someday, if he just wasn't such a land lubber. The young man made a much better student than part time first mate and look out. Grimacing Tony hopes that _Someone _has been put in charge of watching over his recovery. Letting out a loud groan as he tries to turn over on his side he hears the door open and a strange voice say, "Welcome to hell captain."

Ignoring the searing pain Tony turns over and sits up. With the extra light from the narrow hallway he quickly realizes that while most of his possessions are in the room, the room is not his. He looks at the young man that is standing in the doorway with a pistol pointing at him. The young man walks to a dresser opposite to the side where Tony had looked before and lights a small oil lamp.

"It seems that I am at a disadvantage. I do not know where I am, how I got here or who you are. Would you be so good enough to at least send for Doctor Mallard? Those wonderful powders of his would greatly relieve the awful pains across my back. Oh and could you also tell me how those wounds came to be?" Tony asks while trying to take in as much of room and his circumstances as he could. His situation quickly comes back to him and he groans as he slowly shakes his head.

"I'll go see if the Captain feels up to answering any of those questions." The young man shuts the door and it sounds like he slides something heavy in front of the door. Tony doesn't think he would have enough strength to try to open the door. Not that he would have anywhere to go if he escaped the room, the one huge problem with being on a ship. Even if he happened to get a row boat he would have no idea which direction to go. No, he had agreed to this hell in order to save his ship and passengers. He refuses to regret that fact. Now he just how to survive this state of affairs.

It wasn't like he hadn't been beaten many, many, many times before. It wasn't even like he hadn't had sex with a man before or even been forced before. At least this captain is easy on the eye. The silver hair hints of age that the pirate didn't have. The rough life of the sea has kept the older man's body fit, at least the parts he could remember feeling as the other man had lowered him to the deck. But what captivates Tony are the captain's eyes, which are the color of a cloudless sky reaching over the horizon. The troubling parts of the pirate captain's eyes are the emotions that are buried deep in them. Tony had looked deep into the other man's eyes before he made his decision to surrender. The unfathomable pain and multi-layered anger had made Tony wonder what had happened to the pirate captain.

Before Tony can think any further there is a scraping outside the door and then the pirate captain walks into the room.

"I hope you find the accommodations comfortable." The older man asks pouring some water in a basin and washing his hands.

"I should since most of them are mine." Tony answers wincing as he changes his position on the soft mattress so he could better observe the man.

"Well that was twofold. Your furnishings were much better than my old ones and mostly they would not be need on the other ship anymore." Gibbs says taking off his vest and shirt and running a wet cloth over his chest. Tony had been right. The sea life had definitely kept the older man in great shape.

"And how long are they going to be needed here?" Tony wants to turn away as the captain begins to take his pants off, but he figures he just as well see what his future holds.

"If you are asking how long will I be using your furniture, the answer is forever. It is mine now." Gibbs says walking up to stand in front of Tony naked, "If you are asking how long you are going to be alive, well that answer is up to you."

"Of course I would like that answer to be a very long time so I would assume this is where the second part of my agreement starts." Tony wants to panic but realizes that if he doesn't want to die he will be having sex with this handsome man very soon.

"Listen here; I have never raped any woman or man despite the image of many pirates. You agreed to yield yourself to me and the exact terms. I honored my half. We are shadowing your ship into the port of New Orleans to keep them safe from anyone else. My Quarter master Mr. Burley took the agreed upon silver and rum," Gibbs runs his hand over the healed stitches on the younger mans shoulder, "And I stopped the lashes."

Tony cannot stop the shivers that the man's touch creates and wants to curse for agreeing.

_**THERE IS A HUGE SCENE AND IMPORTANT PART OF THIS CHAPTER CUT IN ORDER TO STAY WITHIN THE RULES OF THIS SITE. THE UNCUT VERSION OF THIS IS POSTED ELSEWHERE AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ IT PLEASE LET ME KNOW. THERE ARE IMPORTANT PLOT DEVICES AND IMPORTANT LINES LOST DUE TO HAVING TO CUT THIS SCENE.**_

LOST

LOST

LOST

LOST

**CUT BACK TO STORY**

"What is that heaven you just used?" Tony sleepily asks burying his head in the pillow.

"It is a mixture of Aloe and some herbs that I have made just for such situations." Gibbs wipes his hands again and grabs a thin pair of cotton pants from his own dresser, "I'm going to ring for some snacks so cover up unless you want to show all to the cook."

Gibbs rings a bell outside his door and in a few minutes an older man hobbles into the room bearing a large tray of food.

"Fornell I want you to meet our new captive, Captain Antony DiNozzo," But only hearing a soft snore from the bed, "and it seems that you can meet him proper at breakfast since it appears I have worn him out and he is asleep."


	5. Chapter 5 plus Pirate Ship Life

A/N - This is an AU with the characters still as close to canon as possible, except for a word of warning that this Gibbs is very different. And it is the late 18th century, presently 1785.

A/N 2– thank you to Wikipedia … without whom, I would have just guessed, more than I did anyway.

A/N 3** –** I am using the characters G. Callen and Sam Hanna who appeared in the NCIS episodes Legend part 1 & 2. I know that they went on to be NCIS: LA, but I am drawing from those two episodes since it was when they first interacted with Gibbs on screen. So NO this is not a crossover, and go have some fun looking up what a ship's shanty singer really does.

Author- finlaure

Genre—AU set in late 18th century

Pairings - M/F, M/M (It WILL be slash, don't like don't read)

Rating – started pg13 Now M this chapter is M! **This Has Sex Please do not read if this offends you!**

Warnings – language, non-sexual non-con Whipping, War violence, mention of past child abuse, slavery, dub-con sex, nudity, rape, murder, suicidal thoughts, illness, drinking, drugs, kidnapping, tattooing and Pirates. And I have only gotten to the seventh chapter.

Thank you to my betas – bettyboop and skyking

Disclaimer for the entire story, they are not mine, I am not making a cent from this. And any resemblance to any person past or present, living or dead, or undead, is pure coincidence. If they were mine they would have much more fun on the show, even if it would have to rated TVMA.

**NOTE- By Overwhelming Popular demand, I have added the last half of Chapter 4, which was not included because of worries of the ratings, to the first half of this chapter.**

**So here is Chapter 5 PLUS. Thank you SO much to Everyone who has reviewed and those as GUESTS that I couldn't reply to! This is for Ya'll!**

**Chapter 5 PLUS Pirate Ship Life**

_**Warning Male/Male sex is described in this. Please do not read if this is not your thing. **_

_**Avast ye mateys, thar be slash here. This be yar quarter given to turn away now, for it will surely shiver ye timbers. **__**  
**_

* * *

**As NOT seen before in Chapter 4**

_Tony cannot stop the shivers that the man's touch creates and wants to curse for agreeing. _

"I can tell that you are at least interested in what is going to happen." Gibbs says slowly stroking himself a few times.

"Ok, I am. I wouldn't have agreed to submit if you hadn't at least appealed to me a little bit." Tony eyes widen as the other mans prick starts to fill out.

"I have let you rest and recover for two days now and even let your doctor stitch you up. I am ready to take my prize."

"Can I at least go to the bathroom and get, well, get myself prepared?"

"You can use your own bucket that I had brought over. It is in that corner." Gibbs says getting out a small bottle from the one dresser that is still original to the room, "As to preparing you, I will be doing that."

Tony gets off of the bed and goes to the corner and relieves himself. He then wipes off with the rag the captain had used. With his back to his soon to be conqueror Tony asks, "What does your crew think about our little arrangement?"

Tony jumps as the captain is suddenly behind him, "I recruited some of my crew with my talents. The rest know better than to question anything I do in my cabin. I keep all of them happy with rum and riches; they will let you keep me happy without a word."

Before Tony can ask another question he is turned around and his lips are covered by the other man's. He briefly stiffens then relaxes and begins to return the kiss. When Gibbs' tongue brushes along his lips he readily opens and allows the man to fill his mouth and explore. When they finally break for a breath the pirate reaches out and softly grasps Tony's now erect cock. He gently leads him the short distance to the bed.

"I can tell you that I was last checked by a doctor a year ago when in New Orleans and that as far as I know I am clean and free of diseases as is my one other partner. I will not permit a diseased man on my ship so you do not have that to worry about."Gibbs informs Tony while he slowly moves his hand up and down the younger mans growing penis.

"I only had one partner for two years before I left home. We were exclusive." Tony doesn't try to stifle a deep moan.

"And why would you leave an exclusive partner of two years?" Gibbs reaches up to tweak one of those brown nipples that had so intrigued him before.

"My arranged fiancé found out about us. Wendy promised not to cause a scandal if I left the country. Oh hell you're good." Tony sits down on the bed before his knees can give out.

"So you know what is about to happen?" Gibbs asks gently pushing him the rest of the way down on the mattress.

"I hope something very good for the both of us," Tony answers before he is taken in a blazing kiss of passion.

"It will be," the pirate captain answers panting, "and when we are in this bed, and only when we are in this bed call me by my given name."

"Oh god," Tony yelps as his nipple is fiercely sucked.

"No, nothing as good or holy as that," he moves his lips to the other nipple, "Call me Jethro."

"Jethro," Tony moans as the other man reaches under his balls and begins stretching him.

Tony thrashes his head side to side while feeling that familiar lighting shoot up his spine from the internal massage. He doesn't feel any pain from his wounds while his hole is being breached so expertly.

"How much have you ever taken?" Jethro asks pouring some more lotion on his fingers.

"Ahh, oh damn, that feels good!" Tony writhes on the three fingers being worked into him, "Two fingers, and they weren't as, SHIT, big as yours. I'm going to erupt pretty soon if you don't stop, oh crap, don't stop."

"Do you want to come now or during?" Jethro slows his motions, "And why just two?"

"During, and he was not, as well endowed, and I mostly topped," Tony answers in panting gasps as Gibbs gently moves him to the head of the bed and puts a pillow under his hips.

"You can hold on to my arms or the headboard but don't scratch my back." Jethro instructs as he lines up and slowly plunges into the waiting man beneath him.

Tony gasps and grabs hold of the offered arms as the first wave of pain almost overwhelms him. 'Damn this man is bigger than Danny could have ever dreamed of being' Tony thinks 'and it has been several months'. Jethro stills and takes the moment to kiss the panting lips below him.

"Shush Tony, you can take him," He kisses the tears away from the corners of Tony's eyes. Gibbs starts a slow rocking motion inching gingerly into his new lover. Eventually the painful grip on his arms relaxes and he feels Tony breathing slow down.

As soon as he bottoms out Jethro stares down into the most beautiful green eyes he has ever seen. He does not see any anger or hate at the situation. Just lust maybe mixed with a little awe.

"Are you ok?" Jethro asks feeling Tony relax further allowing him to push deeper with his next gentle thrust.

"This isn't exactly what I thought would happen to me when I agreed to this." Tony admits with a gentle thrust of his own hips to show that he is ready.

"I don't ever want to break my toy. Now hold on, but remember do not scratch my back." And with that Jethro starts thrusting so deeply and forcefully that Tony has to hang on the head board in order not to be driven into it.

Tony wraps his legs around Jethro in order to help them establish a rhythm. Soon the men are straining to find their completion in each other. Gasps and soft curses soon fill the Captain's quarters.

"Tony!" Jethro cries out filling Tony with his seed just as this triggers Tony's own release.

Jethro falls beside Tony winded and thoroughly sated. Tony lays still on the bed breathless but smiling.

After a few minutes Jethro gets up and thoroughly wets a large cloth and wipes Tony's body clean of his release and sweat. He then wipes himself and throws the rag in a pile in the corner. Walking over to his dresser he gets out a bottle and approaches the bed again.

"Roll over so I can check for damage."

Tony is too relaxed to try to argue and turns slowly over onto his stomach. He feels his cheeks being held apart and a cool gel being applied to his hole. The ache and soreness starts to disappear.

"_What is that heaven you just used?" Tony sleepily asks burying his head in the pillow._

"_It is a mixture of Aloe and some herbs that I have made just for such situations." Gibbs wipes his hands again and grabs a thin pair of cotton pants from his own dresser, "I'm going to ring for some snacks so cover up unless you want to show all to the cook."_

_Gibbs rings a bell outside his door and in a few minutes an older man hobbles into the room bearing a large tray of food._

"_Fornell I want you to meet our new captive, Captain Antony DiNozzo," But only hearing a soft snore from the bed, "and it seems that you can meet him proper at breakfast since it appears I have worn him out and he is asleep." _

* * *

**Chapter 5 Pirate Ship Life**

* * *

The raging storm has no effect on The Blue Pirate Captain Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Most of the pirate ships men are still on their feet as well but the newest 'member' of the crew is sea sick.

"I thought you were the Captain of your last ship?" Gibbs asks the man who is a moaning in pain on the deck, "Men usually have their sea legs by the time they make Captain."

"I Am a Captain." Tony says through a low groan, "this ship is different. It is smaller than my ship."

"Yes, My Soaring Hawk is a bit smaller but much swifter than what _was_ yours. Or did you not realize that when you surrendered with only one cannon shot across your bow?"

"I stopped my ship in consideration of my passengers. Uh oh, make way," Tony runs to the bucket in the corner of the room.

"I will advise Fornell to withhold the salted pork for your meal tonight." Gibbs laughs as Tony turns a whiter shade of green and throws up again, "I will see if he has something to settle your stomach."

"Thanks." Tony groans loudly this time as he settles on the bed. He throws his arm over his eyes and groans again as he hears the captain's laughter while the other man walks down the hallway.

The pirate captain surveys the deck of this ship during this mild squall and is proud of his crew for the measures taken so far. But he can't let them think that he is letting them have it light during a storm. That kind of thinking would lead to disaster on a ship. It is a rule that he came up with during his time serving as a Marine that it is better to party after the battle instead of during it. His attention is diverted by seeing one of his cannons begin to move in its rigging.

"Mr. Hanna, wake up Mr. Callen and make sure those cannons are doubled tied." The pirate captain commands his ship's usual song shanty singer who is now also helping to batten down everything on deck that the storm is trying to throw overboard, "If one of those cannons goes overboard you will be following it!"

The pirate crew does not doubt that the captain would make good on his threat. It is part of what makes Gibbs' ship run so smoothly. The captain treats his crew fairly and rewards and punishes according to their actions by the code they all agreed upon. Although Captain Gibbs' code is aligned more toward the Marine Code he used to live by, he has added his own set of rules. This modified code also works for the crew which is made up of almost all former Marines now unemployed since the government disbanded the Corps and the Navy in April of 1783.

"Langer, get someone up there to make sure that sail stays tied," Gibbs commands seeing some lines on the masts coming loose.

Not long ago the captain would have climbed the rigging himself to make sure the sails were done the way he wanted. But he had come to a realization that running any ship with close to 60 men takes a firm hand and an iron will. Gibbs also realizes that on a pirate ship of men that were more used to the military way of life they respond better to having a man in leadership than just as a fellow shipmate.

His Quartermaster and most trusted man on board is Mr. Stan Burley. Gibbs approved him to that crew elected position because of his excellent way of dealing with the men. Burley served as a buffer at times between Gibbs and the men. Especially until the new men realized that Gibbs is a natural bastard and is not just trying to make their lives miserable.

Callen is a trusted friend as well from Gibbs early days as a Marine. He is one of the few men that know about Gibbs' first wife and daughter's murder and therefore the real meaning behind the name Blue Pirate. The Captain had no problem seeing Callen as his Master Gunner in that while in battle the man kept a cool head and was able to order the men especially well. The man is also a bit of a mystery in that he only goes by G as first name.

Gibbs was also hoping that Callen would mentor his newly appointed First mate Damon Werth and pass along not only knowledge but maybe some of Callen's attitude. The young man had a lion's heart and the brawn of a bear, but he did not the discipline to go along with it. Gibbs often thought that Werth made the better image of pirate than even he did.

Callen had also brought on board with him his best friend, a strong and smart man named Sam Hanna. While Great at any task given the likeable man is known best for being able to lead the crew in their chants while working therefore keeping the spirits of the entire ship up during the hardest of labor aboard ship.

Gibbs makes his way to the wheelhouse to check with Mr. Balboa to see how far this gale has blown his ship off course. While acknowledging that the wind and the waves were not under his control, Captain Gibbs still expects his Sailing Master to do his best to overcome those factors and keep the course.

Now hungry and wet, Gibbs climbs down the steps to the room that holds the tables and benches that make up the crews mess. Walking between the nailed down benches is harder with the pitching of the ship but Captain Gibbs is so used to his ship he hardly notices. No one is in the room as the storm has had everyone either in their bunks holding on or on deck tying down everything that could move.

He walks into his ships galley and smiles as the delicious aromas drift from the stove. He feels like he had truly lucked out having an Italian for his cook. Even if the man had a slightly closer connection to him than he would normally like to have with, well any man.

"Aye Captain, you get tired of your new toy yet?" asks the one man on board that could get away with the question and not be immediately thrown overboard.

"It is hard to stay in the same room with someone retching their guts up every minute." Gibbs answers his cook while grabbing a tankard and filling it with rum.

"What? Ya knocked him up already?" Fornell pushes his luck and ducks the head slap that Gibbs aims at him.

"Na ye bastard and don't push ya luck any further!" Gibbs growls with a deadly glare. Not that he would kill his best friend, just maybe maim him, "He claims his ship rides smoother."

"You let him live after saying something about your ship?" Fornell hobbles over to the cupboard and grabs some herbs in glass bottles with cork tops.

"I couldn't argue. He had a nice ship."

"Why didn't you take the ship as a prize then?"

"Three main reasons really I guess," many would discount Fornell since he is now the cook. Only Gibbs and Callen know the man's true past. This is why Gibbs often finds himself in the kitchen talking over a situation with the other man, "First I don't want that level of trouble with the British right now. Second, I'm not ready to lose Mr. Burley. Mostly I didn't want to have to deal with that woman anymore. She was a bit feisty for my taste."

"Do you think he would have yielded if he hadn't had that young woman on board?" the cook asks stirring the large pot in front of him.

"I think he would have at least put up more of a fight," Gibbs sits at the small table attached to the wall of the galley, "but none of that matters now. He is mine, whether or not he has fully realized that or not."

"You haven't let him out of your room for five days," the cook says pouring more water into the huge pot.

"I didn't want him to know that we were following so close to his ship or he might have made a break for it."

"And you've been keeping him too tired to work." Fornell leers at the Captain.

"Not too weak to recover but tired enough not to escape." Gibbs laughs.

"Well this should settle his stomach and give him back some strength." Fornell dishes some dumplings and the last of the chicken, well, rooster, into a deep bowl and hands it to Gibbs, "Take a taste and tell me what you think."

"I will light a candle for your sainted grandmother that taught you how to season your cooking." Gibbs exclaims, "Is this that blasted rooster?"

"You said you never wanted to hear him again." Fornell laughs.

"And so I thank you much. But the next time your so called assistant picks the live stock and comes back with a rooster in the bunch of hens, HE will end up in the pot."

"Oh give Sacks a break. Isn't it enough that you banished him to the bilge pumps and out of the kitchen? I don't have any help now!"

"Well that was what I wanted to also ask you," Gibbs asks handing back an empty bowl, "would you take on DiNozzo as your help?"

"Does that English man know anything about cooking decent food?" Fornell asks dishing out another bowl for Gibbs to take back to Tony.

"He said he did. Said he spent a lot of time in the kitchens growing up," Gibbs stands up and gets a second tankard of rum, "Couldn't get him to say why. Maybe he'll talk to you."

"Sure I'll take him. But do you think you are setting up trouble with Sacks?"

"You send Sacks to me if he wants trouble, and I will ask him how he feels about cleaning the bottom of the ship from the outside instead of the inside." Gibbs laughs but Fornell knows that the Captain is dead serious, "You got any of that mint candy left?"

"I can spare ya two more, but ya got to get over that sweet tooth." Fornell jokes already reaching for his hidden stash.

"They ain't for me I just noticed they calmed my stomach last time I had them and thought they might help DiNozzo some so he keeps down his food." Gibbs says pocketing the candy.

"If that spearmint doesn't help and what I put in the dumplings, come back and I will give you some of the horehound candy. But warn him it doesn't taste as good."

"Thanks Tobias." Gibbs walks out of the galley, through the crew's mess where he notices that one of the benches needs to be nailed back down to the deck harder and then climbs the steps out onto the deck. The rain has let up since he went into get something to help Tony but the wind and waves are still just as bad. He hopes that Tony has stopped getting sick.

He opens his door and sees Tony peacefully asleep on the bed. He sets the tankard of rum and bowl of food down on the small table in the room. The deep notches in the table keep the items from falling off the table with the roll of the ship. Jethro watches the sleeping man and realizes that maybe he is biting off more than he should with even having brought him on board, but the devil damn him he can't help being drawn to handsomeness of the other captain. Add to those good looks the smile and attitude and the pirate captain knows he is falling for the other man. Sure, Gibbs thinks, he has had plenty of male lovers and even was keeping the former cabin boy happy, but he had never opened his heart again after his first wife died. Still in the last five days he had felt lighter than in the last five years.

He reminds himself to look in on Ned and see if he is happy with his promotion to First mate to the Quarter Master and his own private room, even if it is the captain's store room. It is a private room and except for the officers in the Wardroom, the only other person that doesn't sleep with the crew is Fornell. The cook prefers to sleep on a bunk in the small store room next to the galley. Especially since the last two winters had been so unusually frigid, the warmth of the room was very welcome. The mouth of the Mississippi River had frozen and boats had dogged small icebergs in the Gulf near New Orleans. They all hoped that the coming winter would be milder or Gibbs might have to try to find warmer waters.

As Tony groans and turns over the sheet covering him slips off and exposes his long legs and muscular backside. Gibbs takes in a sharp breath as he stares at the perfect buttocks showing on the bed. Memories of pounding into Tony fill Jethro's head and he quickly decides to wake the man and feed him before anything else can happen.

"Hey lazy bones," Gibbs says while gently stroking one side of Tony's rear, "Got ya something to help your stomach and give you some strength."

"Something smells great!" a muffled voice comes from under a pillow, "Did I die while I was sick and go to heaven? Isn't pirate food supposed to be even worse than regular ship's food?"

"Eat it while it is hot." Gibbs says throwing a pair of light cotton pants at Tony, "And put these on before I take you while you are still weak."

Tony puts on the drawstring pants and sits down at the table. He begins to eat and then stops and asks, "Who is cooking this great food? I didn't think I would ever want to eat again."

"Well, I wanted to talk you about that," the Captain says sitting down across from the younger captain, "Now that you are feeling better and recovered from your injuries you need to start pulling your weight around the ship. You mentioned the other night that you knew how to cook, so I told Fornell that you would be his new assistant."

"A captain to a cook." Tony laments, "I guess I am lucky I didn't have to lose a limb in order to cook in the galley. By the way, how did Fornell lose his leg? Some big sea battle or was he in the Revolutionary war? Or did…"

Gibbs head slaps Tony to get him to shut up then takes a long drink of his rum from his private stash. He then points to the tankard next to Tony, "Go ahead and sip on that and then use the rest to rinse out your mouth."

"Can I ask why without you striking me again?"

"Sure, and you can ask Fornell about his leg when you report for duty before the evening meal at first and second dog watches," Gibbs answers standing up and walking around to lay down on the bed, "Just make sure you duck. His head slaps could be with a cleaver."

Tony slowly finishes the chicken and dumplings that Gibbs had brought him. Gibbs lies silently slowly drinking from his bottle of rum.

"You never did finish telling me about how you know how to cook; you fell asleep before we finished talking." Gibbs says looking at the overhead.

"Well that is only because you wore me out for the third night in a row." Tony sets his spoon down and takes a deep drink of his rum, "I don't see how you expect me to stay awake when you…" Tony's sentence is cut off as Jethro moves so swiftly that Tony gasps in surprise at the fact he is being kissed by the man that was on the bed a half second ago. Jethro's hands are all over Tony quickly removing the thin cotton pants he had put on.

M

"Do you feel well enough to…" and Jethro has his words cut off by Tony taking control of the situation. The younger man is on his knees and swiftly freeing the Pirate's swelling member and taking it into his mouth. Gibbs groans deeply while struggling to take off his jacket, vest and shirt and try to remain standing. Tony is doing things to him that he has never felt before. Practically all of his lovers have either been too meek or intimidated to even try to be aggressive with him. As the older man feels the cool air reach his legs he almost loses his balance as his balls are gently mouthed and tongued.

"Bed," Is all Jethro can manage as he feels his boots being taken off while the wickedly talented tongue and hands keep him close to passing out.

"Jethro, can I, may I please." Tony asks as they fall on the mattress.

When he feels Jethro stiffen his shoulders and back, Tony stops and climbs up to lay face to face with the other man.

"What?" the younger man asks softly.

"It's not you," Jethro says softly, "I can't let you do that. I can't let that."

"Don't worry. I think I," Tony starts gently kissing the other mans jaw and neck.

"You don't understand." Gibbs says sitting up on the side of the bed.

"Oh I might more than you know," Tony slowly reaches over and holds the other man's hand. He starts to kiss Jethro again and this time the older man takes charge and presses Tony onto the bed. Sighs and gasps are the only noises to compete with the sounds of their kisses as the passions rise in the room again. This time Tony lets the pirate lead and dominate the action.

After a cursory stretching Jethro puts Tony's legs over his shoulders and hurriedly plunges into his lover. Soon Tony feels the nearly desperate need for Jethro to let loose so he moves his legs and rolls over to present his ass to his frantic partner. For several minutes Tony lets his body just be used for the sheer pleasure of the other man.

"You are so good Tony." The captain gasps then grabs his lover's arms to bring him upright, which allows him to sink deeper into the groaning man.

Tony rests his head back on Jethro's shoulder as he is incessantly pounded into. Tony is almost incoherent with passion.

"Tony, gotta come," Jethro barely gets out, "help me, somehow."

Tony leads the other man still lodged deeply inside of him over to the wall and leans against it offering a new angle for the captain to use. By this time Tony cannot help his loud moans as he grips the wall and rim of the open porthole.

Starting to shake with the need to cum Jethro reaches around Tony and grabs his dick. He begins jerking Tony off roughly while licking and biting the neck offered to him. Tony screams out his release and as his muscles clamp around Jethro's manhood like a vice. The effect pushes the older man over the edge finally. Jethro silently gasps for air as he forcefully empties himself with several more thrusts. Both men stumble to the bed and collapse on top of it still trying to catch their breaths.

M

"I didn't hurt you did I Tony?" Jethro finally asks.

"Not unless one can die from pleasure." Tony pushes up and walks slowly over the basin of water. He washes his face and neck gently patting the bites that the other man had left in his passion. Taking a clean damp rag Tony walks back and gently begins cleaning his lover.

"Here," Gibbs motions to the other side of the large bed "Sleep. You are going to be tired after 6 hours in the kitchen. Fornell will need you to haul supplies from the lower storage room and help serve all meals that will come through at each bell during the evening."

"Jethro, do I need to watch out for any of the men? I mean are any going to hate me for being English or for being…" Jethro pulls on Tony's arm to make him lay on the older man's chest.

"You tell Fornell if any of the men give you any trouble beyond what he is going to give you. You can expect some teasing but I have the feeling that you are used to standing up to that."

"Actually I ran away from it as much as I could." Tony ducks his head into Jethro's chest.

Jethro places a kiss on top of Tony's head, "I will not let any other man lay a hand on you. You are mine."


	6. Chapter 6 Tim McGee's Lament

**Chapter 6 Timothy McGee's lament**

A/N - This is an AU with the characters still as close to canon as possible, except for a word of warning that this Gibbs is very different. And it is the late 18th century, presently 1785. I took a little liberty with some dates, but I had to have it, and this is fiction. Cookies if you find it.

A/N 2– thank you to Wikipedia … without whom, I would have just guessed, more than I did anyway.

Fandom – NCIS

Author- finlaure

Thank you to my betas – bettyboop and skyking

Genre—AU set in late 18th century

Pairings - M/F, M/M (It WILL be slash, don't like don't read)

Rating – started pg13 Now M this chapter is T15

Warnings for entire story – language, non-sexual non-con Whipping, War violence, mention of past child abuse, slavery, dub-con sex, nudity, rape, murder, suicidal thoughts, illness, drinking, drugs, kidnapping, tattooing and Pirates. And I have only gotten to the sixth chapter.

Disclaimer for the entire story, they are not mine, I am not making a cent from this. And any resemblance to any person past or present, living or dead, or undead, is pure coincidence. If they were mine they would have much more fun on the show, even if it would have to rated TVMA.

A/N- Most of this chapter was written the weekend after the tragedy in Colorado. I had been rather painfully trying to find a historically correct and perfect name for the Paddington Trading Company ship that Tony was the Captain of before his abduction by The Blue Pirate, for several weeks. Then on Friday, July 20, a 6 year old little girl who was so excited in life because she had just learned to swim was shot to death. I threw out all of the other names and decided to honor her by not only naming the ship after her, but by also making it the name of Tony's mother, and that name therefore being used for the ship, The Veronica. So I will honor 6 year old Veronica Mosser-Sullivan with what I can.

A/N 2 – I said earlier that Tony and Tim's fathers had died fighting in Spain. Then being the historical person that I am, I went to see if I could find a specific battle, and couldn't find one. So instead they will meet their fate in a different way.

* * *

_**Chapter 6 Tim McGee's Lament**_

Timothy McGee had hated himself from the minute he had taken Abby back down to her cabin. He had let Tony be led away as a sacrificial lamb without a single shot fired on their part. Lady Abigail had not let him forget that fact for any of five days it took to reach their destination of New Orleans. Now with the lights of the small city in sight he is glad that the trip is over.

What had started out as a great chance for Tim to prove that he was ready to move up in the company and therefore better support his family, had proven to be an almost fatal mistake. He had quickly discovered that he became horribly seasick on board the ship. If it hadn't been for Dr. Mallard helping him get through until he found some form of sea legs, he was sure he would have died. At times while he was sick he really wanted to die, and he would have asked Tony to throw him overboard. He was sure that Tony did want to throw him overboard at times.

Tim knew after a few weeks that he belonged in the offices of The Paddington Trading Company instead of trying to be the first, well, something to his best friend Captain Tony DiNozzo. The first trial for Captain DiNozzo had been fitting all the trunks of clothing and books that Timothy's mother had sent with him somewhere on his ship. Tony had put his foot down when Tim had asked to store some of his books and chests in the Captain's room. The older man finally relented and granted his friend some extra space in the store room.

Tim kept out just a few books from of his selection of so many to read. His favorites were _Gulliver's Travels_ and _The Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire._ His mother and sister, Sarah, had gifted him with _The Complete Works of Shakespeare_ on the dock before his boarding the ship. So far his favorites had been _King Lear, Hamlet, Othello_ and _Macbeth_. Tony had taken a second glance at Tim when he found him reading _Candide_.

Tim wouldn't admit to it, but Tony knew that one of the five chests was packed to the brim with books. Tony had been doing inventory trying to make extra room and opened the chest only to find the small library. The Captain had shaken his head as he tried to even understand the title about Metaphysics by Kant. Tony had given up trying to translate _Die Rauber_ by Friedrich von Schiller about two pages into the book. The older man had just put the books back in the chest and tried to find somewhere else to make up for the needed storage.

The Captain had taken pity on the young man and named him a First mate to the Sailing Master as more of a trial position. Tim failed in most of the trials until Tony stuck him in the crow's nest with a spyglass. Suddenly navigating by the stars caught Tim's attention. Yet alas misfortune struck again in that one of the many books that Tim had brought with him included just such a topic. Misfortune in that Tim spent more time reading _Messier's Nebulae and Star Clusters _by Kenneth Glyn Jones published just the year before, than he did looking at the horizon for other ships or actually helping navigate.

The final straw had been missing seeing the pirate ship on the horizon in time to maybe make a successful run from the swifter, deadlier ship. He had been reading instead of doing his duty and it had not only cost the ship its captain, it cost him his best friend.

As Tim watches the lights come closer he laments and begins to recall the first time he met Anthony DiNozzo Jr. The McGee's had been accountants with the Paddington Trading Company for many generations. Nine year old Tim had met first met fourteen year old Tony when Timothy started to follow his Uncle Sean McGee to work in the office. But that was just when their friendship had begun, Tony's story had started many years earlier.

Veronica Paddington had traveled with a collegiate level art group to Italy in 1757. The trip in itself was against her father's wishes, but if it kept her happy and out of his way he indulged her anything, including buying her way into the group.

Veronica Paddington met Anthony DiNozzo at a celebration for the art group in 1759, and they fell in love at first sight. The handsome, rich and suave Italian dazzled the English lass, and they decided to marry within a few months.

They were very happy. A year later in 1760 they welcomed a son, and Veronica named him after his father. Two years later Veronica received word that her father was ill back home in London. Although Veronica had been happy in Italy, she felt the need to be home, so the small family headed to England.

When Grandfather Paddington died in 1763, Uncle Clive wanted to take over the business. But to Clive's misfortune, when Anthony DiNozzo Senior had arrived in England, Grandfather Paddington had ceded control to his daughter's husband. Grandfather had noted that the eldest daughter of the family had an heir in Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo Junior.

Uncle Clive had been furious because he had a son as well and felt that he had the righteous claim as the only son to run the family business. His father had always given the eldest daughter whatever she wanted. Veronica was charming and loving and had done nothing against her younger brother save being born first. The Italian business man was also very suave and persuasive with Grandfather and in the London business world.

Things had run smoothly for five years as Clive Paddington grudgingly helped his Italian brother in law learn the English ways of doing business and the ways of the Paddington Trading Company. But it seemed that Anthony DiNozzo Sr. was always looking for the next deal instead of worrying about the business at hand.

Young Tony's life changed the day the love of Anthony Sr.'s life died in the early spring of 1768. The older man began drinking more than usual and fell into a deep depression. Senior's only true friend, Tim's father, suggested that Anthony Senior visit the McGee's home in Ireland for the summer. Mr. McGee volunteered to accompany the grief stricken man leaving his own recently pregnant young wife and three year old son.

After delaying for months the Italian widower conceded to his friend's wishes, to be with his young family for Christmas. The two men left Ireland for England in December of 1768 on the next Company ship going back to London. The week before Christmas of 1768 word reached the Paddington Trading Company offices that the ship bringing the men back to England had gone down in a gale with all hands lost save the cook and a laying hen. The cook had saved himself by securing onto the chicken hutch.

The Company gave Mrs. McGee her husband's pension. She and her children were asked to move into the now empty house where the eldest daughter and her husband had once lived. Mr. McGee's brother Sean, who had taken over while his brother was on leave, was asked to take over the position permanently.

Anthony DiNozzo Junior, now an orphan, was shipped off to an exclusive boy's school at the tender age of nine.

After being asked to leave three academies in five years time, Tony was finally sent home to live with his Uncle Clive. The man wanted to disown the boy for the shame of being thrown out of the expensive boarding schools. Uncle Clive also hated the boy for the fact that when Tony came of age, he would inherit the company instead of him or his son.

At fourteen years of age Tony had been told to go to the offices and learn the business or cede all claims to the company. So when now nine year old Timothy McGee followed his Uncle Sean in to work at the accountant offices the two boys first met and became friends. Sure Tony had played jokes on him. But young Timothy felt so awed just to be noticed by the older boy, he didn't really mind. The younger boy felt a huge sense of sympathy towards the older boy also. While Tim had lost his father, he still had his young sister Sarah and his loving mother. Tony had lost his whole family in less than a year and then had been sent away to boarding school. While Tim loved school he couldn't imagine being sent away at his exact age.

Over the next half decade Tim also noticed that Tony would rather spend time with him than his own older cousin Crispian. The known facts were that Uncle Clive hated Tony and would often severely punish Tony for the slightest offence. Tim also learned from his mother that Tony was to be the one to inherit the Company. The young boy thought those facts might be why Tony did not like being around Cousin Crispian and his friends.

At times Tim would find Tony looking like he had been crying but he would never push his older friend to talk about things. At the age of twenty Tony told Tim he had had enough of the offices, and had decided to go to sea to learn that part of the Paddington Trading Company. During the next five years Tony learned the seas from swabbing the deck to finally being made Captain of his own ship named after his deceased mother, Veronica Paddington DiNozzo.

Tony sailed from England to many of the European ports the trading company both distributed to and acquired goods from. He had inherited his father's suave business personality, but had a practical side from his English blood. He also used what he had managed to learned in the boarding schools between getting thrown out.

Much to his Uncle's amazement and loathing, Tony gained the trust and admiration of the heads of many businesses across England and Europe. Tony built prosperous trade routes for the Paddington Trading Company, as much as politics and wars would let him. He also gained the respect of the crew of the Veronica as being a fair and decent Captain.

Tim grips the railing of the Veronica and feels the sting of both tears and salt water in his eyes at the thought of the fact that he has lost his best friend forever. He is sure he had even heard the voice of his friend across the waves earlier that day not long after the storm had let up. His friend is being tortured and now Lady Abigail Scuito hates him. This causes him to wipe the tears that fall against his will.

He remembers the first time he saw Abigail Scuito and her Great Uncle Donald Mallard in the offices of Paddington Trading Company requesting transport to New Orleans. He had first thought that she was already in mourning because she was a dream in of swirls of black lace including black lace gloves and a black lace parasol. The color made her alabaster porcelain skin stand out even greater. But what had transfixed and almost bewitched him were her green eyes. Tim swore to himself right then and there that he would see the lady to her home if he had to swim there carrying her on his back.

Not that Timothy thought he stood any real chance of catching Abigail's eye. They were going to be on the same ship as the debonair Tony. Tim had always been jealous of Tony's ability to just smile that certain smile of his and the ladies practically threw themselves at him.

Many of the times that got Tony into trouble in boarding school, and later as he tried to live with his Uncle Clive, involved the enraged father of a local girl. Sometimes bribes would be paid to keep a scandal from starting around town. Tim is one of the few people who knew the truth behind the reason for Tony's fiancé calling off their arranged marriage. Tim knew that there were just as many outraged fathers because they had caught Tony with their sons instead of their daughters. The younger man knew the reason Tony never tried anything with him was they felt more like brothers and family than Tony's own family. He did have questions about the way some of Tony's cousin's friends acted around his friend.

Tim also knew if he were to stand a chance of catching the attention of the beautiful young lady he would have to break through the bulwark that was her chaperone, Dr. Mallard. The elder man shadowed the young woman more than her parasol. Many a chance was spoiled by the man who could bore a person to near death with his rambling stories of his time in medical school. Some of the stories could be rather creepy as the older man would describe cutting into dead bodies to study the internal organs and trying to figure out reasons for the person's death. Tim knew that without the good doctor on board while he was so very seasick, he could have been one of those cadavers the doctor used. But Tim still wished the elder man would be one to take naps or go to bed early so he could catch a moment with Abigail.

There was also the matter of Dr. Mallard's young assistant, Jimmy Palmer. While Jimmy was younger than both Abigail and Timothy by a few years, it was his general awkwardness that made Tim uneasy around him. Tim also found Jimmy a surprising rival for Abigail's attention. It seemed that Jimmy's shy ways seemed to prompt Abby to try to get the younger man to open up and talk to her.

It appeared that Jimmy had a life similar to that of Anthony, except that he lost his complete family at a much younger age. When Jimmy was barely two years old, his entire family and much of his village were wiped out by a flu outbreak. The recently graduated Dr. Mallard had been one of many doctors who were asked to help out during the epidemic. When Dr. Mallard stopped by the Palmer's house, he thought no one was home. Upon closer examination he found the horrific answer that the only one left alive in the house was the little boy.

Doctor Mallard was a confirmed bachelor and lived alone in his recently deceased mother's large house. The Doctor took in the boy instead of letting him become a ward of the court and sent to an orphanage. The Mallards were quite wealthy and the long widowed Victoria Mallard had left quite a tidy sum to her only child. The doctor hired the appropriate nannies and nurses to care for the boy while he was working. As Jimmy grew Dr. Mallard opened his practice from the first floor of his home. The lad soon wanted to follow in the footsteps of his guardian. Jimmy read every book in the Mallard library. By the time Jimmy reached eighteen years old he had been looking forward to attending the same schools that Dr. Mallard had attended.

It was not an uncommon practice in that time for the children of wealthy men in New Orleans who were conceived by servants of the household to be sent to Europe for college educations. When Dr. Mallard was asked by his niece to take in the daughter of her husband's indiscretion with the maid, he agreed wishing to see the young lady have a chance at an education.

At the age of eighteen Abigail Scuito arrived in London and then traveled to her Great Uncle's in Scotland. He found that instead of being repulsed by the medical work, young Abby was intrigued. She wanted to find out what caused the diseases and aliments of the people the doctor saw in his office.

Over the years Abby had corresponded with her mother as much as possible. She knew her mother had married the house's carriage driver after Abby left for Scotland. Six years later, a message reached Abigail that her mother was ailing after a difficult birth with a new half brother. Abby begged Doctor Mallard to find her a way home.

Donald Mallard decided to use this opportunity and accompany her home and set up a new practice in the growing port city of New Orleans. He contacted a colleague whom he had met during the man's short internship at an English medical school. Although of African descent, Gerald Jackson was one of the many citizens of New Orleans who had an extensive education, wealth and high standing in society. The younger man was thrilled that the older doctor was coming to help him expand his practice.

Tim is briefly startled out of his lamenting by the loud voices of the ship's deck hands getting ready to dock. He notices that the deck is busy and he remembers nights when it would be just him and Abby as they would walk across the bow of the leeward side of the main deck of the ship.

During the trip there had been many times after sunset that Abby would come up on deck. It had turned out Abby had an aversion to the direct sun and would spend much of the day beneath deck reading or sewing. On the moonlit nights when Abby would stand on deck and look across the waves, Tim would watch from his high vantage point and dream of her. The very few times Tim had caught the lady by herself he would talk to her of his many books. More often than not she would smile nicely and say, "That's nice Timmy."

On the very rare occasion she allowed him one kiss to her hand and in daring he once stole a kiss to her porcelain cheek. That kiss had kept him warm many a night.

Now Tim feels he will do anything to get another kiss. He will do whatever it takes to get Abigail to forgive him.

Tim swears to himself that he will also do whatever it takes to see his best friend set free from the hell that he was condemned to because Tim wasn't doing his duty. As he leaves his blood from his grip on the railing he swears these things deep in his heart.


	7. Chapter 7A Talk Like a Pirate Day

Chapter 7A

Howdy and Avast Ye Matys! Today is International "Talk Like a Pirate" Day! I would like to take this day to promise that "The Blue Pirate" has not been abandoned or put on hiatus. A family vacation and some real life issues have kept me from finishing a full chapter worth posting. Chapter 7 is almost finished and Chapter 8 is very close to being finished. So I ask that you my friends and fans reread the previous chapters and then study up on your pirate lingo used in the last paragraph and highlighted in red and underlined to prepare for this weekend's posting of Chapter 7.

To whet your appetite for Chapter 7 here is a snippet of it,

* * *

_Tim is finally shaken out of his thoughts as he hears a loud scream overhead. He looks up only to see a cloud of black lace being lowered directly on top of him. The crew has used the bowlines and a trapeze to transfer Miss Scuito because the ship is too far away from the docks due to the enlarged waves. Now Abigail is floating down from Heaven in a swirl of fabric and lace, and about to land on top of Timothy. The gaping young man is hit firmly in the head by one of Abby's flailing feet and falls to the dock._

* * *

Arg my Buccaneer's and Landlubber's get ye sea legs as to not be made to walk the plank and be sent to Davy Jones's Locker or Keel Hauled you swabbie when "The Blue Pirate" sets sail again and Shivers your Timbers. Don ye Long Clothes and sail ye Long Boat to shore after you careen your ship and party today for it is International Talk Like a Pirate Day!


	8. Chapter 8 New Orleans

Original to post

Author's Explanation – Real life can step in and send an author off course as sure as any hurricane. I just returned from vacation in the mountains and seem to have brought back my lost muse with me. I am writing again! I apologize for the very long delay in posting.

So it is 2013 and this chapter is just now being posted. I don't want to write another 4,000 words to tell why. Just enjoy that this is finally up. I am.

I also had pointed out to me that Ducky couldn't have a niece if he is an only child. So I changed that and explained why she calls him Uncle.

A/N - This is an AU with the characters still as close to canon as possible, except for a word of warning that this Gibbs is very different. And it is the late 18th century, presently 1785.

A/N 2– thank you to Wikipedia … without whom, I would have just guessed, more than I did anyway.

Thank you to my betas – bettyboop and skyking and esprit en deuil

AU set in late 18th century

Pairings - M/F, M/M (It WILL be slash, don't like don't read)

Rating – started pg13 Now M this chapter is rated PG.

**This chapter is dedicated to Charles Durning who played Ernie Yost in the Wonderful Episode "Call of Silence". Besides being a Terrific actor, the man was a World War II hero and earned three Purple Hearts. He passed away on Monday December 24, 2012 at the age of 89.**

Warnings for entire story – language, non-sexual non-con Whipping, War violence, mention of past child abuse, slavery, dub-con sex, nudity, rape, murder, suicidal thoughts, illness, drinking, drugs, kidnapping, tattooing and Pirates. And I have only gotten to the ninth chapter.

Disclaimer for the entire story, they are not mine, I am not making a cent from this. And any resemblance to any person past or present, living or dead, or undead, is pure coincidence. If they were mine they would have much more fun on the show, even if it would have to rated TVMA.

I also owe my dearest and bestest friend esprit en deuil so very much for her work and writing she did on this chapter that got me actually going again. Without her this would have never been finished.

**Chapter 7 New Orleans**

The welcoming committee should have been larger but the weather that has plagued the ships on the way home is still drizzling on the small crowd gathering at the docks. First mate, now appointed Captain Chris Pacci is directing the action from the ship to the dock. Dwayne Wilson, now the Quarter Master's first mate and the rest of The Veronica's crew hurries to get the ship unloaded before the steady drizzle can ruin the cargo.

Timothy McGee feels almost helpless as he is told to watch the baggage and equipment that belongs to the three passengers. Now he realizes why Tony had given him a hard time about needing extra room for storage, as the tenth large chest is shoved in front of him.

"Hey McGee! Get a tarp over those bags and chests before the rain gets to them!" Captain Pacci yells at him.

"I don't want to have to have a rummage sale on your account!" Mr. Wilson says dropping another barrel practically on Tim's toes. Tim doesn't think that the crew blames him in particular for the loss of Captain DiNozzo, but they aren't being exactly friendly either. Captain Pacci did make him hoist the blue flags that would announce to anyone in the waiting crowd that the ship has lost its captain during the voyage. On the other hand, the new captain could have meant it as an honor since the whole ship knew he and Tony were best friends.

Tim is finally shaken out of his thoughts as he hears a loud scream overhead. He looks up only to see a cloud of black lace being lowered directly on top of him. The crew has used the bowlines and a trapeze to transfer Miss Scuito because the ship is too far away from the docks due to the enlarged waves. Now Miss Abigail is floating down from Heaven in a swirl of fabric and lace, and about to land on top of Timothy. The gaping young man is hit firmly in the head by one of Abby's flailing feet and falls to the dock.

Dr. Mallard and Mr. Palmer rush to help her out of the ropes. In his hurry Palmer manages to accidentally push Tim back down as the other man slips again on the wet pier. The crew and dock personal all laugh as Tim ends up prostrate at the feet of the still shrieking young lady.

"My dear do calm down and let us help you," Doctor Mallard says untying the ropes holding Abigail in the swing.

"I never want to do that again," states Abby smoothing her dress, "But it was a thrill."

Meeting the ship at the dock is the president of New Orleans branch of the Paddington Trading Company Mister Leon Vance. He is one of many of New Orleans African community, like Gerald Jackson, who has risen in business and society. After his parents became free persons in Jamaica they moved to New Orleans and started a family. Vance's insightful business dealings and astute approach to international policies had caught the attention of the board of The Paddington Trading Company.

On his one and only trip to 'The New World' Clive Paddington had appointed Leon Vance to run the New Orleans office. Clive had also warned Vance concerning the potential change in leadership of the parent company should young Tony ever tries to take control. Vance had learned about Tony being kicked out of the many boarding schools and all the sordid reasons. Leon quickly agreed with Clive that Tony would not be the right person to ever lead the company.

Needless to say, when the ship had come into view flying blue flags that signified that an officer, if not the Captain of the ship, had been lost while at sea Vance had been anxious to find out who had perished. He can hardly contain his smile when he learns that indeed it is Captain Antonio DiNozzo who is the reason for the blue flags on the company ship.

His mind launches into flurries of thoughts of how he might be able to take over the American branch of the Pendleton Trading company. Not that he didn't deserve it, he had worked so very hard to get to where is currently. But for now he must put on the proper mask of grief for the crew and passengers disembarking the ship. His inner thoughts are interrupted by the screams of a lady in all black being lowered from the ship with the trapeze rigging. Leon cannot hold in the laugh as a man on the dock is knocked down by the woman's feet.

Vance turns back to the ship and doesn't know if he should send The Blue Pirate a thank you present for taking care of the problem of Captain Tony DiNozzo. He supposes he should post the usual bounty for the capture of the pirate. It isn't like anyone would be able to detain the bandit. The company could easily afford the lost rum and little bit of silver that had been plundered. It would be a small price to pay for Leon Vance to have a chance at advancement.

"The carriage from your father's plantation is here to escort you home." Tim says wiping the wetness of the dock from his hands, "May I have the honor of joining you to the end of your journey Miss Abigail?"

Before Abby can answer a much older gentleman walks up and bows to the lady, "Miss Scuito, may I introduce myself, I am Ernie Yost. I am your step father and now the Stable Master for your father's plantation. Your family is waiting for you at the mansion. I have been sent to bring you home." Mr. Yost bows again to the young lady, "Where are your bags so I can get you out of this rain?"

"I am honored to meet you Mister Yost."Abby says in a deep curtsy. She then turns around and points at Tim who is still brushing off his clothes, "Timmy will be able to tell which bags and trunks are mine."

Mr. Yost extends his hand and helps the lady Scuito into the covered carriage.

Meanwhile Dr. Mallard has put Jimmy in charge of hiring some of the many wagons waiting at the dock to take the boxes and trunks to Dr. Jackson's office. Ducky plans on taking Abigail to his Aunt's house as a formal way of ending his chaperonage of Miss Abigail. He also hopes to ask for a room at the mansion of his Aunt while his room and office is being finished.

As Abby settles in the carriage Mr. Yost pulls Dr. Mallard aside, making sure that his step daughter is not in range to hear what he's about to say.

"I think there is something you should know before we set journey. I know I told Abigail that her family is waiting at the house, but it is not my place to tell her the reason. However I was trusted with the task of sharing the tragic news with you so I am truly sorry to tell you this, but your aunt passed away five days ago. Mr. Morrow is waiting for us at the house so that he can break news to young Abigail of her mother's passing. We felt it best to not hesitate in delivering the news to you. I am sorry for your loss."

Ducky stares at the man standing in front of him for a moment before he nods his head, "I am sorry for your loss too."

Dr. Mallard was a man who thought dearly of his aunt even though they had grown up with an ocean between them. Hearing of her passing brought him sadness but he knew it would be nowhere near the over grief waiting poor Abigail. His eyes glimmer with unshed tears for a moment before he takes a deep breath and pushes his grief aside to be dealt with later. Now is not the time to weep for the woman that they'd lost. Now is the time to be strong for the lady sitting in the carriage, unaware of the bad news she will soon receive.

"Thank you for informing me of my aunt's unfortunate fate, I do believe you were right in thinking that Abigail should hear the news from her father. We shouldn't delay any more, let us get going so that the healing may begin."

Ernest nods his head in agreement and the two men take their places in the carriage.

Soon the parties are on their various ways as Abby, Dr. Mallard and her step father Ernest Yost occupy the first carriage while Tim and the wagon driver follow behind with the luggage. Young Mr. Palmer corrals three wagons to go into the city to deliver the office supplies and household goods they brought to the city to begin organizing their new office.

Abby stares out the small windows of the carriage at the Spanish moss coating the trees leading up to the plantation where she grew up. When Abigail was born her father gave her mother Gloria a cottage on the acreage because his wife would no longer tolerate the maid living under her roof. Tom made sure that little Abby never lacked for anything while growing up. He also made sure that her mother always had employment, at another house. When it was time for Abby to further her education her father gladly paid for her to attend a fine school in Britain and the passage there. Her step mother even asked her sister's only son if he would be willing to house Abby. Not long after Abby left for England her mother met the new carriage driver for the Morrow house and they soon wed.

The carriage pulls slowly up to the large plantation house. The following wagon with a rain sodden Timothy stops behind and the young man scrambles down hoping to not be left behind again.

"Ernie, go ahead and take me out to my mother's house. I want to see her first before the rest of the family." Abby says trying to get her dress untangled from her parasol.

Doctor Mallard reaches down to help his young charge with her problematic attire while trying to find a way to get the lady into the house without rousing her suspicious nature to the fact that not all was as it had been upon her departure.

"Ah but dear lady, I believe Mr. Yost informed you that family is waiting for you at the main house so that they can see you as soon as you arrive, I do believe your father has anxiously been awaiting for your safe return and would be sorely disappointed to know you stopped at the house without going in to see him."

Abby ponders her cousins and chaperon's words and with a small sigh nods her head in agreement. "Perhaps you are right. Alright then, but only a short visit before we continue so I can see my dear mother and new brother." Finally getting her parasol untangled she reaches her hand out so that her step father can help her out of the carriage.

Opening the parasol, she shields her pale complexion and dark hair from the rain still coming down from heavens and accepts the arm Ducky offers to her. Together the two make their way towards the entrance to the house with Mr. Yost handing off the carriage to another and follows them into the mansion.

They make their way to the house to get out of the rain and there in the entrance hall they are greeted by the Tom Morrow.

The man steps forward to pull his daughter into a long hug and if the look on her father's face hasn't told Abby that something was wrong, the length of the embrace certainly does.

"Father, what is it? Is something wrong?" She asks pulling back and looking him in the eyes.

The look that passes between her real and stepfather makes her heart sink.

"Please tell me everyone is okay? I need to know before I go and see my mother. She must be worried about me since the journey was so much longer than she thought."

Morrow sighs heavily before turning his sorrow filled eyes to regard his daughter.

"I'm so sorry Abigail, I'm afraid your mother passed away five days ago. We were hoping you would get here sooner, but alas she could not hold on even for her beloved daughter." Her father steps forward to comfort his daughter but the young woman backs away and instead turns to Doctor Mallard for a shoulder to cry on.

The older gentleman wraps his arms around the woman he has come to hold in high regard. His heart aches for the woman whose pain is so clear in the sobs partially muffled by his shoulder. He raises his eyes to look at the man who has delivered the bad news and can see the pain in Morrow's eyes, Abigail may not be desired by the lady of the house, but Tom clearly loves his daughter deeply and shares her sorrow.

A few feet away, Abby's stepfather Mr. Yost observes the whole scene from the sidelines. He has heard much of this young woman from his beloved wife, but as it is the first time he has really met his step daughter, he is hesitant to intervene. Not sure of his place in her life or even if there is one for him in it; he merely offers her his silent condolences without otherwise drawing attention. Besides it seems his step daughter is well taken care of for the moment so he's content to let the other men handle the situation.

Tim also feels helpless as he stands in the hallway with his hair still dripping from the rain. One of the maids brings him a towel and he wipes his face to keep his emotion from showing. He feels his hatred of The Blue Pirate grow with every sob from Abby.

As the initial storm of emotion starts to pass, Abby raises her head from the safe haven of Ducky's shoulder and gives the older man an apologetic little smile through her tears, as she notices the stain her tears has left on the fabric. The understanding look she receives in return nearly pushes her over the edge again. Taking a deep breath she manages to hold on to her fragile emotions, with one more sniffle she steps away from the good old doctor. She turns to her father and accepts the handkerchief he offers to her and delicately wipes away the evidence of her grief.

"I need to see- please, take me to her-" She halts as the words catch in her throat but luckily Morrow catches the meaning behind the request.

"Of course, I am sure your step father would be willing to take you to her resting place. Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No!" realizing how abrupt her refusal had been, Abby quickly continues on. "I'm sorry, but if you don't mind, I would like to do this alone. I am sure Ducky would want to accompany me to pay respects to his Aunt if he so chooses but otherwise I wish to be alone." Morrow nods his head in understanding, and looks at the doctor for confirmation that he won't leave the poor girl alone.

"I would be honored to go with you and see that you get to the cemetery safely." Ducky offers and knows it was the right thing to do when the daughter and both fathers gives him grateful looks. Abby may think she doesn't desire company, but being alone in her grief is something Ducky knows she does not need and really doesn't want.

The cemetery where the vault they had laid Abby's mother to rest in was a small private one that was located at the edge of the plantation. The road there was rough and rarely used, but Abby didn't notice the bumps on the road or the concerned gaze of her travel companions as she was deep in thought.

It was a week, just five days really. It was devastating to think how her mother had tried to hold on, sure that her daughter would arrive in time to say goodbye. Each day chinking away at the hope and making it more clear that the reunion would come too late. She tried not to imagine the devastation her mother must have felt when she realized that her daughter wouldn't get there in time and that they would never meet again in this life.

Tears well in her eyes again as she feels the pang of sorrow at the thought of how lonely her mother must have felt. She thought of how she must have suffered while desperately trying to ward off the looming darkness just for the chance of seeing a glimpse of the light that was her beloved daughter, who she used to call her little sunshine.

The carriage pulls to a halt outside the gates of the cemetery and Abby wipes at her eyes to make sure there are no tears falling. Ducky once more helps her out but when he moves to escort her further she gently presses a hand to his chest and shakes her head.

"Please forgive me Ducky and Tim, but this is a journey I need to take by myself. But I am grateful for your support."

With a graceful bow of his head the doctor indicates his understanding and support. Sadly he watches the young lady make her way through the gates and towards the part of the cemetery where the family crypt is located. Tim for his part tries to stop the young lady from going alone, but a look from the older man stops his protest before they surface.

It does not take long to find the one section she is looking for since the cemetery is not a large one and it is a place young Abigail had visited many a times to enjoy the peace and quiet of the safe haven. Though today the cemetery offers her neither peace nor comfort. Today there are no answers to be found in the stillness of the sanctuary, only questions and pain.

As her eyes fall upon the name of her mother, carved in the hard stone, the tears she has been fighting fall once more. She sinks to her knees on the hard floor. She tries to dry the tears on her with her lace glove but realizes it is failing miserably.

"I'm so sorry Mother, so sorry I wasn't here." The image of her smiling mother pops to her mind and fuels the power of her grief and the sobs seem to intensify so that they shake her lithe frame with their force.

She so wishes she could have arrived earlier and could have given her mother what was sure to have been her last wish. In the midst of her agony a thought forms in her mind. The ship should have made port much earlier than it did; over a week had been wasted while they were escorted by the Blue pirate and the route he had picked as the safest for them to follow. So much precious time had been forever lost and so many opportunities destroyed by the delay.

The thoughts that the actions of the cursed pirate by kidnapping their captain had also caused her ailing mother to die without getting a chance to say goodbye to her daughter. Anger wells up in Abby's mind till with a cry she hits the wall with her lace covered fist and clenched her eyes shut both to somehow ward off the pain and more tears.

After a long moment she wiped a hand across her face and looked up at the marble surface of the vault.

"I love you so much. I will always love you and I will never forget you." She whispers in a hoarse voice before pressing a kiss to the name engraved on the stone door. With a prayer she turns to go back to Ducky and the carriage so that the older man would be given his chance to come pay his respects. The grief is still threatening to swallow her, but now it is joined with righteous anger that fuels her resolution that whatever it takes, The Blue Pirate will pay for all the pain he caused.

Tim is waiting with Ducky and after a brief hug the doctor walks into the vault to say his good-byes to his Aunt.

Abby sniffles and Tim opens his arms to the grieving woman. She sobs on his shoulder as Tim gently pats her back.

"I will make sure that pirate pays for all he has done to us Miss Abby."

"How Tim?" Abby asks with a sniff, "How can we do anything against him?"

"I will find a way. I promise you," Tim looks into Abby's eyes, "I promise you."

The two young people stand there in the gloom of the family cemetery and vault until Dr. Mallard exits then the three grievers are driven silently back to the mansion.

Waiting on the front room is Caitlyn Marie Todd, daughter of Tom and Nancy Morrow. She has just finished her senior year at the prestigious Ursuline Academy. Kate, as she is called by her family, is just burping the young infant her arms. She raises her eyes to meet those of the grief stricken people.

"I think I will try to go and change out of my wet clothes now Miss Abigail." Timothy says with a small bow to the lady, "Will you please excuse me?"

Abby nods to Tim and then turns toward her half sister. Caitlyn rises and walks toward Abby with the baby.

"Here let me see my baby brother."Abby says taking the baby from her cousin, "He is so precious. How old is he now?"

"He's six months old tomorrow." Kate says wiping her eyes, "Can it only be six months?"

"Oh dear sister I will never be able to repay all of the kind care you showed to my mother and now to our brother." Abby says looking in wonder at her precious little brother.

"We are family Abby," Kate says softly caressing her brother's head, "We will always be there for each other."


	9. Chapter 9 Captured Memories

A/N - This is an AU with the characters still as close to canon as possible, except for a word of warning that this Gibbs is very different. And it is the late 18th century, presently 1785.

A/N 2– thank you to Wikipedia … without whom, I would have just guessed, more than I did anyway.

Thank you to my betas – bettyboop and skyking

AU set in late 18th century

Pairings - M/F, M/M (It WILL be slash, don't like don't read)

Rating – started pg13 Now M this chapter is M for language and situations

Warnings for entire story – language, non-sexual non-con Whipping, War violence, **mention of past child abuse**, slavery, dub-con sex, nudity, **rape****, murder**, suicidal thoughts, illness, drinking, drugs, kidnapping, tattooing and Pirates. And I have only gotten to the tenth chapter.

**Warning for Chapter! – see end of chapter for possible trigger situation, won't give away important plot here.**

Disclaimer for the entire story, they are not mine, I am not making a cent from this. And any resemblance to any person past or present, living or dead, or undead, is pure coincidence. If they were mine they would have much more fun on the show, even if it would have to rated TVMA.

**The Blue Pirate - _Captured_ _Memories_**

_Tony shades his eyes from the bright sun coming through the palm trees. He shifts the sand through his fingers and remembers back to when his world changed completely, the day he was captured by the famous Blue Pirate. His mind flashes forward to the day that The Blue Pirate proved to him that he would do whatever it took to protect his treasure, be it of gold or of the flesh._

The bodies swing slowly with the rocking of the ship. Tony still can't quite believe that Captain Gibbs has allowed his own men to be hung. Tony glances once more at the faces of the dead men and shivers at the thought that it could have very well been him hanging from the Soaring Hawk's masts yard arms.

_Tony's thoughts go back to just a few weeks ago…_

Things had started off relatively easily so he should have had some clue that they wouldn't stay that way. The first week of kitchen duty had been hard work, but he had expected that. And he was constantly the center of jokes and harmless pranks from the crew. Jokes were some of what kept the pirate ship from turning into a "free for all" "all out" killing fest on each other. The only thing that stayed the same from the very first day he was on board was the way that Captain Gibbs kept a watchful and possessive eye on him.

Captain Gibbs had made the decision that he needed to avoid any trouble made by his capture of Captain DiNozzo. He was worried about any concerned individuals in New Orleans that might cause trouble. So he ordered the ship to sail as fast as possible to a secluded island near the coast of Florida. The Soaring Hawk had needed a good cleaning inside and out for a long time so The Blue Captain wanted to go to a small island that was frequented by his friend Mike Franks. Apparently some of the crew had been looking forward to some time off in the Cajun city of New Orleans and the extra time at sea and trip to the islands near Cuba was not in their plans.

Tony remembers when after returning from serving his first few shifts in the galley Gibbs had been livid to discover the bruises' on Tony's buttocks and hips from the "playful" pinches of the men. The memory of Gibbs storming into the next meal and threatening each and every crew member with the "immediate removal of their fingers if another bruise was found on his property" still made Tony shiver in a way he had yet to figure out completely. In fact the young captain had yet to figure out very much at all since his capture by the Blue Pirate.

While the number of crew members taunting him had dwindled during the trip to the island, the pranks had turned a bit crueler to the point of tripping him while he was carrying extremely hot wash water. The number of excuses he had to come up with for the injuries was becoming limited. Even with Gibbs' cold stares Tony refused to name the crew responsible for the more vicious attacks and kept blaming any new bruises on accidents.

Having been a ship's Captain, Tony knew what happened to rats on ships. Still, how many times could he fall down the same flight of stairs? And how long could it take him to learn not to burn himself on the stove? Tony didn't want to see Gibbs wrath aimed at the few men who were hurting him. But on the other hand, how far were the men willing to go to with their pranks?

Captain Gibbs checked his secret stash of gold and silver. He thought that maybe his men would be a lot happier once he offered them the extra monies he had been saving. He would make the crew work for the coins, but his secret stash of treasure would make a great reward for them. The silver coins had seemed a little different than he remembered from before. The last time he had added to his stash he had been in a hurry, so he wasn't too worried about it. But he would keep a closer eye on it.

Tony found the kitchen duty wasn't entirely worthless. His talks with Fornell in the kitchen had revealed some of Gibbs history. Tony now knew that Gibbs had been born in Pennsylvania and had been married and widowed before he became a pirate. That information had helped explain the names that the pirate would cry out in his troubled sleep at times.

Tony had also learned how Fornell had lost his leg and the secret that Gibbs and the cook shared. Not long after Jethro Gibbs had fled his home in Pennsylvania he met a fiery red hair woman who swept him into a romance and quick marriage. This was followed by an equally fiery and quick divorce. At a bar in Charleston, South Carolina, Tobias Fornell had witnessed the final yelling match between the Gibbs' and fell head over heels in love with the wild Diane.

Their marriage fared better and a beautiful young daughter was born to the couple. Emily Fornell was born and the young couple had a joyous time until Diane thought Tobias was cheating on her. She chased him out of the house shooting at him but only managed to hit his leg instead of his chest or head. Tobias fled Charleston with Jethro Gibbs and one leg. The two men parted ways at New Orleans, but met back up when Tobias was 'shanghaied' from the town. The Blue Pirate hunted down the other ship and bargained for Tobias to be on his ship.

Two weeks into The Soaring Hawk's voyage to the tropical island the Captain calls a meeting with Stan Burly.

"Stan, I tell you the count is down twenty percent again." Gibbs argues with his first mate.

"But only two of us on board know where you hide your stash." Burly states while pacing the floor of his captain's room, "You and me. And I Know I haven't told anyone where you keep your monies."

"Someone is stealing from me and not only me but this is what I was going to use to pay the crew to clean my ship." The pirate captain exclaims.

"I'll help you keep an eye out but I am more worried about running into a storm on the way to Mike's island." Stan says setting out some maps and charts.

"Here, let me see those charts again," Gibbs says as he puts the money problem to the back of his mind.

Tony DiNozzo approaches the cabin he has been sharing with his new lover for the past many weeks with slow and halting steps. He knows he cannot come up with an excuse for the burns on his arms this time. He knows Gibbs has ordered Fornell to keep him away from the stove because of the number of burns that Tony keeps accidently receiving.

This time his two main aggressors have held his arms to a lit lamp shade until he promised them his share of the next raids gold and silver.

Tony sits down on the stool by the small table. He carefully tries to remove his boots without anything touching his new burns. The young man jumps as his captain and lover storms into the cabin.

"What's wrong Gibbs?"

"There are things happening on MY ship and I don't know what is causing them!" the older man storms while taking his private rum bottle out and drinking several healthy gulps.

"What's wrong?" Tony hesitates to ask, knowing part of the problem.

Gibbs suddenly crosses the room and grabs Tony's hands making him extend his arms and show the new burns, "You won't tell me who is hurting you!"

"I keep telling you that I had-"

"An accident," Gibbs goes back to his rum and finishes the bottle, "I don't believe you!"

"Well that's your choice," Tony goes to lay down on the bed but Gibbs steps in front of him.

"I got something else to ask you."

"What? I'm tired and as you pointed out, hurting again." Tony snaps at Gibbs.

"Well that's your choice," Gibbs says with a snarl, "Isn't it."

"Don't you go throwing my words back at me." Tony turns his back to his lover.

"Why won't you tell me who is hurting you?" Gibbs yells. Then his infamous 'gut' kicks in and he grabs Tony by the shoulders and turns him around, "Why are they hurting you? Can you tell me that? Why are they hurting you?"

Tony remains just as silent as ever further angering his captain and lover.

"They are blackmailing you aren't they?" Gibbs accuses.

Tony gasps as he thinks Gibbs has figured everything out but before he can say anything Gibbs continues, "They are making you steal from me."

"Never, I-I I would never-"Tony stammers.

"How can I trust what you are telling me right now?" Gibbs grabs Tony's arms causing the younger man to pull away with a cry of agony.

"Gibbs, how can you even suggest that I would steal from you?"

"I don't know! Maybe it is the fact that you won't tell me who keeps hurting you or why!"Gibbs says trying to see the burns. Then uncharacteristically tender Gibbs asks, "Please let me see your arms."

"Why do you even care? I'm nothing but a sex slave for you!"Tony turns away from the storm of emotions crashing though his heart. He turns and walks out the door.

Stung by the words Jethro grabs a few of Tony's clothes and throws them out the door, "Go sleep somewhere else if that is all you think you are to me!" and with that he slams and bolts the door.

Tony stands outside the cabin staring at the door wondering how things have gotten this wrong. He picks up his clothes and stalks down to the kitchen store room.

"What happened to you?" Fornell asks as Tony throws the bundle of clothes on to the floor beside the extra cot. Tony had found the cot and uses it to catch forty winks between his cooking shifts.

"I don't want to talk about it," Tony says sitting down on the cot. He winces as he puts his head between his arms and accidently hits the burn responsible for this mess.

"Let me see your arms," Tobias says hobbling over to the distressed man.

"They are just small burns," Tony answers. He knows better than to try and hide the true extent of the injury and risk Fornell going to Gibbs right now. Hiding had worked So perfectly in the past,,, not. That avoidance technique had caused the biggest fight, till todays.

"Antonio, you must tell him who is hurting you like this!" Fornell says spreading some Aloe over the burned area, "It is not being a rat when they are taking things this far."

"I just can't Toby," the younger man says shaking his head. As Fornell helps the young man lie down on the cot Tony continues, "I won't be responsible for their deaths. And before you say it, you know he will kill them if he finds out."

That night lying on his small cot Tony berates the tears silently sliding down his cheeks. His memories play though his mind over and over each accusing him of a more heinous offence. The loud snoring of Tobias Fornell from across the room tells Tony that he is alone in his suffering.

Should he have endangered his passengers and crew by defying the offer of the Pirate Captain? Should he have chanced the possibility that Lady Abigail would have been taken and ravaged? Never! Tony would never regret allowing the pirate captain to take him instead of anyone else on his ship. He was the captain and he knew the massive responsibility that job held. He knew very well that his job might call for the sacrifice of his own life.

Should he have fought the rouge pirate when he woke up two days after his capture? Actually, no. At that point he did not much choice but to go along with what he had agreed to. Besides, his ship still was not completely safe and the pirate could have decided to go on and take everyone and everything on board. It had only been two days and he knew it would take longer to shadow The Victoria to the port of New Orleans. His mind screams at him NO he should not have fought the pirate at that point. He literally made his bed, and he had to sleep in it.

Tony still feels he made the best of a very bad situation. His ship could have been sunk, his crew and passengers killed or brutalized, the list keeps playing in his head. Then WHY is he feeling so bad lying here in the dark crying like a baby. Tony remembers his uncle scolding him for crying when he was first sent to boarding school at age nine. He hadn't cried since he left England at age fifteen and the horrible situation there.

Tony hadn't cried since his older cousin Crispian would help hold him down so that the other guys could rape him. Of course they didn't call it rape, or even forcing Tony, the young captain remembers. The other boys called it giving him what he wanted. The only problem with that was, Tony could never remember asking for it from them.

Could it be that he let his dick lead him into this situation that now he can't get out of? Hell yes. The words 'whore' and 'faggot' bounce in his mind in the voices of his uncle, cousin and Headmasters. Tony could not deny that he sought contact and comfort from any source he could get it. He guesses that he has not changed much from when he was in one boarding school after another. He couldn't even make it to the New World without getting himself in trouble again. He has literally let himself be led to bed by his cock into this hell. Tony smiles ruefully remembering his and Jethro's first time together. The memory only leads to Tony turning into his pillow so that his sobs do not wake up the cook on the other side of the room.

Finally his heart creeps in and lays open the reason for the late night tears, the very reason he is lying on a hard cot instead of a soft mattress. He has let himself fall in love. Or as close to it as he has ever come. His treacherous heart has let him fall in love with his captor. The first time they had had sex, just two days after his capture Tony had been awed by the pirate. The older man had the ability to not only over power him physically, but emotionally.

The very fact that Jethro, as he wanted Tony to call him while in bed, had not immediately raped and brutalized him when he was brought on board had caught Tony off guard. The older man in his rough way had tried to seduce the younger captain. Had Tony been stupid enough to let a few sighs and tender caresses convince him that a rough pirate could possibly be in love with his captive? Yeh, his heart was breaking in two. His treacherous, stupid and immature heart has convinced him he is in love.

Finally after another week The Soaring Hawk is in port at one of the many small islands close to the bottom of Florida and Fornell can't stop his smile. Despite the grumbling of some of the crew, he has been really looking forward to visiting all the different islands. There are some spices and fruits he just can't get anywhere else but the tiny islands.

Fornell has already procured several rare things for the kitchen, and enjoyed a local woman or two. There seems to be something about his story of how he lost his leg in the war that the foreign women always find so intriguing. He always fails to mention that it was a war with his ex wife. He is just about ready to yell for Tony to wake up and hurry so that they can get dinner going when he hears a low moan from the store room.

"Who's there?" Fornell asks into the darkness of the room.

"Toby," a painful groan answers.

Tobias immediately recognized his nickname only Tony has been using lately while working in the kitchen. The old man hurried to grabs a lantern and hobbles as fast as his wooden leg will take him down the stairs.

"Sweet Mother of Jesus!" The old man exclaims, "What the hell happened to you?"

Fornell tries to touch the badly beaten man lying on the floor in tattered clothes but he can't seem to find a spot that is not bloody.

"Burly! Callen! Someone get Gibbs Now!" Fornell yells from the doorway of the small room while not taking his eyes off the hurt man.

Stan Burly almost gags as he runs down the stairs and into the storage room. He pales knowing that someone is going to die for this offence and that he is probably have to carry out the order. He also knows that Gibbs is going to blame himself for Tony sleeping in the storage room.

"Do you think he is going to live?" Callen asks trying to keep the other crew from seeing the almost nude state that the other man has been left in.

"He better," a gruff voice answers as he hurries down the steps, "He doesn't have my permission to die."

TBC in Chapter 9 on ffn and Chapter 8 on WWOMB

***Warning for possible triggers – Rape and talk of rape of main character.**


End file.
